beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Simón Bolívar
|Wikipedia:/en/Simón Bolívar> :"Simón José Antonio de la Santísima Trinidad Bolívar Palacios Ponte y Blanco (Spanish: boˈliβaɾ, 24 July 1783 – 17 December 1830), generally known as Simón Bolívar and also colloquially as El Libertador, or the Liberator, was a Venezuelan military and political leader who led the secession of what are currently the states of Venezuela, Bolivia, Colombia, Ecuador, Peru, and Panama from the Spanish Empire. :Bolívar was born into a wealthy, aristocratic Criollo family and, as was common for the heirs of upper-class families in his day, was sent to be educated abroad at a young age, arriving in Spain when he was 16 and later moving to France. While in Europe, he was introduced to the ideas of the Enlightenment, which later motivated him to overthrow the reigning Spanish in colonial South America. Taking advantage of the disorder in Spain prompted by the Peninsular War, Bolívar began his campaign for independence in 1808. The campaign for the independence of New Granada was consolidated with the victory at the Battle of Boyacá on 7 August 1819. Later he established an organized national congress within three years. Despite a number of hindrances, including the arrival of an unprecedentedly large Spanish expeditionary force, the revolutionaries eventually prevailed, culminating in the patriot victory at the Battle of Carabobo in 1821, which effectively made Venezuela an independent country." Astrology Bolívar was born on July 24, 1783 at 10:00 PM in Caracas, Venezuela. This moment corresponds to an astrological signature of Leo sun (H5), Gemini moon (H3) and Aries-rising (also Mars-rising). Within his Pluto in Aquarius (H11, Rx) generation, Bolívar was born during the Eastern Year of the Rabbit (Water) and with his lunar North Node in Pisces (H12). As a Leo sun born during the Eastern Year of the Rabbit, Bolívar is described by PrimalAstrology.com as an 'Angora Rabbit' (same as Emiliano Zapata): "Charming, friendly, and somewhat mysterious, this is a sign that others are intrigued by. Maybe it’s because members of this sign can be hard to figure out. In truth, Angora Rabbits are a bit of a contradiction. They have big personalities, strong leadership qualities, and an undying drive for success, but at the same time they tend to come across as reserved, delicate, and sensitive. They hate conflict but they won’t back down if they believe in something. They are most powerful when balanced but often put themselves through long stretches of unbalanced behavior. Make no mistake about them - Angora Rabbits want what they want, and they will get it one way or another. Rather than being forceful or aggressive, they are more likely to subtly charm their way to their goals. They have an uncanny ability to get others to listen to them and do things for them."http://www.primalastrology.com/angora-rabbit.html Mars in Aries (H1, Mars opposite Neptune, Mars square Saturn, Mars square Uranus), Venus in Virgo (H6, Moon square Venus), Mercury in Cancer (H4, Mercury conjunct Uranus), Chiron in Taurus (H2, PoF conjunct Chiron), Lilith in Cancer (H3), Ceres in Leo (H5), Pallas in Taurus (H2), Jupiter in Capricorn (H10, Rx), Saturn in Capricorn (H10, Rx), Uranus in Cancer (H4), Neptune in Libra (H7). Numerology 1783/07/24 19 + 7 + 6 [= 1 + 7 + 6 [= 14 [= [[Life Path 5] "The Life Path 5 suggests that you entered this plane with a highly progressive mindset, with the attitude and skills to make the world a better place. The key word for your Life Path is freedom. In the pursuit of freedom, you are naturally versatile, adventurous, and advanced in your thinking. You are one of those people who is always striving to find answers to the many questions that life poses. The byword for the positive Life Path 5 is constant change and improvement. You want to be totally unrestrained, as this is the number most often associated with the productive use of freedom. ... If you are living on the negative side of the Life Path 5, you are apt to be multitalented, but suffering from some lack of direction, and there is confusion surrounding your ambition. Restless, discontent, and impulsive, you may bounce from one job to the next without accomplishing much at all."http://astrology-numerology.com/num-lifepath.html#lp5 References ---- np = 2195 17 [= [[Lp8|8] (last 7 was Supremacism, last 8 was 2186Noam Chomsky) :2195 = 439 * 5 (2-almost prime) Category:Venezuela Category:Revolutionaries Category:Central America Category:History Category:Decolonization Category:Anti-Imperialism Category:Military Category:Sun in Leo Category:Sun in H5 Category:Moon in Gemini Category:Moon in H3 Category:Aries-rising Category:Mars-rising Category:Pluto in Aquarius Category:Pluto in H11 Category:Pluto Rx Category:Year of the Rabbit Category:Water-Rabbit Category:Leo-Rabbit Category:Leo-Gemini Category:Aries+Leo Category:Aries/Gemini Category:NN in Pisces Category:NN in H12 Category:Mars in Aries Category:Mars in H1 Category:Mars-Neptune Category:Mars-Saturn Category:Grand Cross Category:Mars-Uranus Category:Venus in Virgo Category:Venus in H6 Category:Moon-Venus Category:Mercury in Cancer Category:Mercury in H4 Category:Mercury-Uranus Category:Chiron in Taurus Category:Chiron in H2 Category:PoF-Chiron Category:Lilith in Cancer Category:Lilith in H3 Category:Ceres in Leo Category:Ceres in H5 Category:Pallas in Taurus Category:Pallas in H2 Category:Jupiter in Capricorn Category:Jupiter in H10 Category:Jupiter Rx Category:Saturn in Capricorn Category:Saturn in H10 Category:Saturn Rx Category:Uranus in Cancer Category:Uranus in H4 Category:Neptune in Libra Category:Neptune in H7 Category:Life Path 5 Category:Leo-5 Category:Latinx